For connection a component of a carrier column of adjustable height, especially of a carrier column adjustable in height by means of a gas spring, and a component carried by the carrier column, especially a chair or a table, taper connections are used which comprise an external taper on the upper end of the component upwardly adjoining a cylindrical section and an internal taper on the carried component, receiving the external taper.